Keeper
by kradnohikari
Summary: Jing goes after his newest mark, an item from a keeper.During his journey he meets a young man, who helps him.Unlike the other's he has taken help from before, this one is different...Falling in love wasn't on his list of things to do. Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters that appear in the manga/anime, but I do own anything else.. Which includes the plot.

**Warnings- **Slashly themes, language, violence, etc...

**Pairings- **Jing X OC (Who is male... So this is the slashly element...)

Okay... I was in one of my classes and this idea just hit me... I was suffering from some writers block a few days before, and well it seems that my killer, pink, knife weilding plot bunnies finally attacked me. They are crazy... Thinking about this I found that it made a good story, so I started to write. This chapter is kinda short, but I do hope they will get longer... Not going to be a long story at the moment, so don't expect an epic adventure or anything... This is my first try at this catergory, but I have read all of the original series, and six out of the seven Twilight Tales.. I can't bring myself to read the last one... And I have seen eight of the anime episodes... So I do hope I got the characterizations of Jing and Kir right... Well that's enough rambling from me.. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

All that glitters… Even the stars

All things precious…

Even your life

The King of Bandits

Can steal it all

In the blink of an eye

Black hair spilled over an orange jacket, as a man craned his neck out, looking at the expanse before him. Blue in hues ranging from teal to midnight spread across the area in tiles. Each was marked with a letter or symbol. An alphabet long forgotten, made by the gods and goddess' no longer in power. 

It was in this forgotten land that the King of Bandits had found his next prize. "Kir, we're almost there." He breathed deeply, looking over at the metal sign, stuck in the ground.

The flying dark bird, followed the other's gaze, flapping his wings in time with the air currents. "The lost lands hmm… How are we getting to this place, Jing?"

The young man crossed his arms, his pools scanning the text. "To cross this game, know this keeper's name." He grinned, stepping back. "Let's go, Kir." Running over to the edge, he jumped landing on his first letter, 'K'.

Underneath them the tile glowed a deep red, before a white transparent image of the letter shot into the sky. The nimble thief dodged the letter, feeling a piece of his jacket tear.

"What's going on?" Kir screamed, keeping himself grounded on the other's shoulder. Looking at the tiles, he found them glowing even darker. "Jing now would be a good time to go."

Behind them the howling of dogs, rang out through the air, alerting them of another's presence. Four black dogs, taller than the average person, jumped out of the cliffs. Their tongues were flapping out of their mouth, foam coming out as well. Their eyes glowed a deep crimson red. Staring at the flesh in front of them, they started to run, their muscular bodies pumping with exertion.

Both bandit and bird moved. Jing jumped from tile to tile, letting the letters appear in the sky. Ducking he missed the large blood stained claws of a dog. "Damn." He muttered, throwing his arm in front of him. Slowly the blade hidden beneath his sleeve extended. Sunlight hit the metal item, lighting the creature's coat. "Come here." He egged the creature on, watching its movements carefully.

Foaming at the mouth, the dog leaped into the air, his hues transfixed on the flesh below. Growling, he missed as his target moved.

"Dumb animal." He muttered, reappearing behind the mutt. Extending his arms, he let the metal slide into the flesh. Pulling the blade back out, he quickly back flipped, hitting his next tile.

Kir followed not saying anything. Catching up quickly, he settled down on the other's shoulder once more. Staring at the rabid animal, he waited. "I think we should go." He urged, not wanting to be around this place anymore.

"Going Kir." Hitting a symbol of a blood soaked scythe, he jumped again landing on the flat grounds outside the board.

Black transparent walls shot up, trapping anything with the area. The dogs inside howled, before a fog of red descended upon them. Howls and whimpers of pain filled the air, before silence. It was then that the fog receded, leaving the remains. All four of the dogs were torn to shreds, their organs, leaking out in a deep black liquid. Each had their chest cavity caved in.

"Jing, what happened?" Kir asked, after staring at the scene for a moment.

The bandit said nothing, instead he raised a hand, pointing a finger at the words the tiles had spelled.

_Traveler you may have guessed this right, but you still have more tasks to go. To reach my lands you must look to the horizon. The darkened path will be the right one. Through a forest you shall go, but fear not, most of the creatures there will not harm you. Until then dear traveler. I bid you farewell._

_-Keeper of death and souls_

"Keeper of death and souls? Jing that doesn't sound too good…" The bird trailed off, tearing his hues away from the foggy letters.

The bandit king shrugged, turning his body around, and following the make-shift path upwards. Spiraling around the mountainside, the pair came to a dense forest. "We follow the path of darkness." Closing his pools, he reached out with his senses, following the one that was silent. Walking forward, he entered the forest, missing the mutterings of Kir, and the pair of hues that were following him.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... Comments are nice to hear... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **Don't own the characters that appear in the manga/anime, but I do own this plot and the characters that do not appear in the manga/anime...

Okay peeps. I want to thank my two reviewers... Both of you made my day a little brighter. I honestly didn't expect anything from this story, because not many people know of this awesome series... But yeah, those of you who took the time to read the last chapter and are taking the time to read this one I thank you as well... Well without further ado, the next chapter to Keeper... Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

The damp, dark forest had gone on for a few hours, before any sounds were uttered. The bandit king, scanned the dense trees, hearing the movement of a predator. "Kir, I'm going to need you," he whispered, turning his head to the right.

Kir nodded, letting his hues slip shut. Breathing a little heavier, he felt his body start to shift. His bones rearranged themselves, spine and ribs fusing together. His wings elongated, the bones growing longer. With the warped body, he clung to one of Jing's arm. The bones snapped around the thin appendage, locking in place.

Extending his arm Jing waited, hearing more of the noise, before a shout rang out, and what sounded like horse's hooves, hitting the murky ground. Standing as still as he could, he waited, until a body and what looked like a horse leapt out of the bush.

The body was that of a young man, who looked no older then sixteen. Strands of a deep crimson red, fell against the ground, sprawling out in a fan. His clothing was all a deep black, made up of a jacket, that fell to the ground, a tight shirt, and a pair of tight pants. His feet were bare, and bleeding from various cuts, as were his hands. The boy had his eyes closed, and was curled into a ball, exhausted and frightened.

The creature reared its front legs in the air, black hooves caked with blood. The horse was a steed with a black coat and grey mane and tail. It's spine was lined with deadly sharp spikes, as well as a spot on it's ankles.

Jing reacted instantly. Not giving the thing time to finish its job, he let Kir do his job. "Give me a Kir Royale."

Kir opened his mouth, letting the energy around the air gather in his mouth to form a giant energy ball. He watched the scene, until the ball was ready. Releasing it, he watched as it shot forward, in a ball of green, ripping a hole through the horse, and emerging out the other end. When it burst out the other side, it dissipated into a shower of green.

The horse reared up, not noticing the hole in it's chest. Moving it's attention from the child to the newcomer. It's lips curled up as if smiling.

The look sent small shivers up Jing's spine. Backing up a little, he made sure to keep his distance. "Kir, is that horse smiling at us?"

Still attached to his friend's arm, he opened his mouth, laughing slightly. "He is."

The horse moved forward slowly, the open hole repairing itself piece by piece. Bone fused together, as a black liquid crawled up it's leg, making its way inside. Its mouth dropped open, showing two rows of pointed, decaying teeth. "You traveler will not interfere with what my master has asked me to do." His mouth closed soon after.

Jing smiled, shaking his head. Strands of black crossed his vision, but he ignored it. "No." Extending his arm out, he watched the creature grow angry.

"Then you shall perish." It muttered, before lowering its head. Galloping forward, it closed the gap between the two.

Jing watched, waiting for the right time. "Get ready Kir." He muttered, letting the bird get ready.

Kir opened his mouth letting the energy gather there. Waiting he held it back, wondering when he'd get the okay to shoot. His pools watched the powerful creature, as it came closer.

"Give me a Kir Royale."

As the creature came closer, Kir let the energy go. The glowing green energy shot at the horse, hitting it square in the chest, going through the heart.

It fell onto the ground, unable to move. "You may have killed me, but more will come. They can smell my blood on your hands." Coughing up blood, it feel over onto it's side, the last breaths of life, leaving it.

Kir breathed a sigh of relief, before letting himself transform back to his normal state. Flying over to the boy, he landed on the ground. "Hey kid, what's your name?" It wasn't a woman, but he still felt a pang of sympathy for the child.

The red head uncurled himself, blinking a little to reveal deep grey pools. "Leon." He muttered, softly, his voice emotionless. Looking at the two he ran his tongue over his lips as a nervous gesture.

Throwing his hand behind his head, Jing strolled forward. "Well Leon we can't stay here for long."

Leon relaxed and stood up, wincing a little. Looking at the people helping him, he took a step back. "What are you talking about?" He was wary about this man.

"We are going to leave the forest. You're more then welcome to come." Jing continued walking, hearing this Leon catch up. "Tell me a bit about yourself." H e asked, as the trio walked in step, navigating their way through the forest.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... The comments are nice to hear... Not sure when the next chapter will be up... Depends on when I feel like writing this... Lots of creativity and thought goes into trying to make this different... Not that I have read anything from this catergory... Oh and if anyone knows what arm Kir attaches to, would you mind sharing with a lazy authoress... Thanks to anyone who answers... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters in this manga/anime. I do however own the keeper, Leon and this little plot bunny...

Here is the next chapter... I want to thank my reivewer... It was nice to hear your comments. This chapter is short, and there really isn't much action, but I wanted to give my peeps some insight on Leon... Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Leon opened his mouth, not sure of what to tell the other. Scanning his memories, he picked out one of the ideas he thought was useful. "I came from a town called Ketsueki." (A/N: Ketsueki means blood in Japanese...)

The word didn't pass by Jing, raising an eyebrow, he nodded. He passed it by though, knowing the truth would come out later. "That's where we're going."

The red head stopped short. Almost tripping over his feet. "Why?" He asked, voice low. His body went pale, as he started to shiver, his grey pools unfocused. "There's nothing there…" He voice was as far away as his demeanor.

Kir jumped off Jing's shoulder, flying in the air in front of the kid. "Nothing there!" He glanced over at his partner, then back at the child. "If Jing says there's something there, then it's there."

Landing on Jing's shoulder the bird puffed his chest out, signaling that he was done. Keeping a watch on the child, he felt his perch move forward, once more.

"My old town…" Anything else that might have come off his lips, were stopped. Cut off by the tall thief.

"Is a place we wouldn't want to go to?" The black haired man, tilted his head back, looking at the other. A smirk came to his lips, as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Then you've heard." Leon said nothing more. Falling silent, he kept his pace up, walking in step behind the other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later found the trio at the very edge of the forest. Another message was waiting for them from the mysterious keeper of the area. On the ground written in chopped entrails was their message, a still heart and windpipe serving as the punctuation. Above hanging from the trees was a woman, mouth open, orbs glossed over, but wide with fright.

Blood from her body slowly, dripped down her neck and chest. Two gaping were in her body. On in her chest, the other at her throat.

"Jing this keeper guy means business." Kir muttered, unable to take his hues off the gruesome scene. He could see a faint bulge in the woman's stomach. He shook his head at the loss.

Jing shook his head, reading the text sprawled out on the ground.

_As long as you have the traitor traveler, you may never find the place you seek to find. For now listen to the sounds around you, let them be your guide._

The thief had found his answer to the younger teen reluctance before. "Leon…" He trailed off hearing nothing coming from the other. When no one answered he turned around slowly.

The child was standing there, his face matching the dead woman's "Teresa…" The name left his lips, before he fell down onto his knees. Tears leaked from the corners of his hues, as he hung his head, burying it in his hands.

"Teresa." Kir muttered, ripping his gaze away from the body. He read the statement himself, as he heard the kind and King converse in the background.

Jing walked forward, kneeling down. An odd feeling rose in his chest, as he watched Leon cry. Slowly reaching a hand out, he let it fall on the teen's shoulder. "Did you know her?" He asked, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around the other.

Leon jumped at the voice, but he did nothing else. The rivers of tears ran down his face, as he nodded his head. The thought of someone close to him dying, hitting him hard.

"We have to continue…" Jing whispered, lifting his head up, and stepped up, getting ready to move on. "I may not have known her, but would Teresa want you to mourn her like this?" He didn't say anything else, only stood up and walked to Kir's side.

Alone the red head sniffed, but agreed with what the older man said. "You're right." He stood up, wiping the river's away. Making his way over to the duo's side, he forced himself to look forward. "I'm ready." He looked at the horizon, making sure he didn't look back. Sighing deeply, eh tried to block out the image of his best friend.

Jing nodded, focusing on the sounds waging far off. "Time to follow the sounds." He moved forward, hands in his pocket once more.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... The comments are always nice to hear... Not sure when the next chapter will be up... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters that appear in the manga/anime. I do however own all other characters, ideas and places...

Uhm... Not really much to say today. Just thank you my reviewer... Much love. This took me some time to type up.. Hehehe... Not that long, but the chapters are getting longer... This one is kind of violent, and I have figured out where I am going with this, so it should update faster. Just have to work out a little idea I have jumping around in my mind... But that is for another day, for now you can read and enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 4**

Green, grassy plains rolled past the walking group, as each was lost in their own thoughts. No words were uttered, as they followed the sounds of a raging battle. Some time had passed since they had left the forest, but it wasn't something they were worried about. Breaks were taken, but they were far and few between.

Jing shook his head, hearing the sounds grow louder. A small grin appeared on his face, as he looked over at the red-headed child. He looked at the teen, admiring the small, lithe body, but quickly purged his head of such thoughts. He was here for an item, and nothing was going to stop him. Lust was out of the question. "We are almost there."

Picking up his pace, he heard Leon stumble, breathing a little harder beside him. It seemed someone was out of shape. He said nothing though, only gazed up to the sky, watching it darken with storm clouds. Nothing came down though, not yet anyway.

Kir looked around, clicking his beak, as a black wall showed up in the background. "Jing this place looks depressing." He flapped his wings, catching up with his partner, and friend.

Depressive was an understatement. The shadows the clouds made, only further enhanced the dark look of the old stone castle in the distance. The land around them started to grow orange and brown, as the plants that were once filled with life died. Insects were gone, replaced by exoskeletons, drenched in red, spilling out a red goo, as they moved. Vultures roamed the sky, looking for food, blood dripping from their beaks, as black feathers fell off of their bodies.

"This is Ketsueki. A city soaked in the blood of the dead." Leon looked at his home town, wondering how his friends were doing. Feeling the dead plant life crunch his bare feet, he winced, not really wanting to know what he was stepping on. "The place I once called home."

Jing nodded, focused on two approaching figures, followed by three smaller shadows. "It seems we have company though. Is the kind of welcoming they give when a fellow citizen comes?" He asked, letting his blade slide out of it's resting space. He could barely see the figures, but something about them screamed danger.

"No…" Leon muttered, images running through his head. Before them was the elite of the guard that watched over the area. The most vile of creatures, who wouldn't hesitate to kill a person. "Kai and Martin." The only two to have sold their entire souls to the Keeper.

"Kid, names aren't going to help. They look like nothing, so you shouldn't worry about it. Jing and I can handle almost anything." Lowering himself to the ground, he watched the figures move closer, mouth dropping open. "H-he h-h-has d-d-d-og ears…" Kir stuttered, blinking a few times, to try and clear up his vision. Nothing changed, the man in front of him, had inhuman features.

Jing stood in front of the two in response. He had heard odd stories about the area, and was not surprised at all. "So Kai and Martin want to challenge us? I will get into this city."

When the warriors were close enough they stopped. "You will stop here traitor." The warrior spoke emotionlessly and cold. His green dog ears twitched, as his emotionless orange pools landed on Leon. A back coat hung off his body, hiding whatever weapons he might have been carrying. A small breeze picked up, moving his strands of green hair across his face, and chest. Behind him a green dog tail swayed slowly.

The other man nodded his head, his long dark purple hair, moving back and forth. His emerald green hues followed his partner's gaze, as he slid a hand under his coat. "Leave or you will be extermin-…" He stopped his words dying on the wind.

"What's happening?" Kir asked, tilting his head back to look at the still guards. He blinked, as he saw their hues glow brighter for a moment, before returning to normal.

"Our master will take you back, if you surrender." The green haired man let a smirk snake it's way onto his face, as he raised an arm.

"Come without resistance, and your friends won't get hurt." The other guard added, letting his hand slide out of his jacket, a rapier in hand.

Leon watched the two men, before looking at the bird and thief. "I'll…" He stood up, ready to take a step forward, when a blade halted his movement. He raised an eyebrow, as he noticed it was Jing.

The black haired thief stood there, unable to move. He didn't know why hearing what the guards had said pissed him off. Glaring at the men, he spoke his voice calm and cool. "He will not be going with you."

The battle started just like that. Moving quicker, then even the thief could manage, the guards ran forward, weapons drawn. Jing raised his sword in an attempt to block the hits. His blade fell slightly, letting one of the blades cut through his jacket, and shoulder.

He winced, jumping back. "So which one wants to take me on first." A small grin appeared as the green haired man stepped forward. A black and orange halberd in his hands.

"Martin take the boy. This won't take me long." Without, looking behind him, the guard rushed forward, engaging in battle.

Leon watched from the sidelines before he felt an hand grip around his arm. He was pulled up, before he could say anything. Martin moved, taking the traitor away.

Jing noticed, letting his guard fall. It was all Kai needed. Shoving the knife end of his weapon inside the child's stomach, he pulled it out after it did its damage.

"You should be grateful I didn't kill you. You still have a chance." Turning around the guard started to walk away.

Coughing, the black haired man fell down to his knees, clutching his bleeding stomach. "K-k-kir.." He muttered, before falling forward, unconscious.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... The comments are always nice to hear.. Hopefully the next update won't be so spaced out.. I plan on writing the next chapter soon. So look for it within the next week.  
Oh yes... And Kai is a werewolf, so he has the doggie features. Martin is human, so nothing out of the ordinary for him. These are two of my favorite original characters to use... Hehehehe... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters that show up in the anime/manga. I do however any other characters, the area, and the plot...

Heh... No reviews last chapter, but that won't stop me... Anyways here is the next chapter... Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

_A black landscape, with no end in sight rolled past. A lone figure stood against the background, pale with locks of the same black scenery. The figure titled his head back, looking at the sky, watching nothing._

_"Where am I?" He whispered, feeling a substance hit his shoulder. Glancing at his jacket, he noticed a dark crimson stain._

_"Blood?" When the question left the man's lips, more of the red substance feel. Covering the land with hues of reds. The figure feel down on his knees, letting his clothing touch the wet ground._

_Pain erupted in his stomach, as the sound of ripping fabric rang out. "Death?" He mumbled, pools glazing over. "Live…" The figure's breaths came out heavy, more labored, as the substance left his body._

_The scenery grew brighter, as a creature came into the dying man's view. It's fur black as night, paws larger than any normal creature. It's glowing red hues focused on the dying man, teeth bared in a grin. "Childe your lie on death's bed. Life can come to you for a price." The creature stepped forward, a metal tag hitting it's spiked collar._

_The black haired man lifted his head, confused. His ears strained to hear the noises, as he blinked, slowly. The blood continued to pour our of the wound, as the pale skin grew clammy, sweat pouring down the child._

_"You don't have to speak, just nod your head." The large creature said, it's mouth not moving. "Your soul will only be a small price." _

_The man nodded his head, body falling forward, onto the ground._

_"As you wish King of Bandits." Closing his pools, he vanished, a white light following him. "It seems that you have had that, which is most precious stolen from you."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why won't he wake up?" Kir asked, looking down at the still, pale body encased in glass case. His wings twitched as he paced back and forth, clawed feet gripping the small ledge.

He turned, looking at the woman, who had saved him. "Do you have any ideas?" He whispered, watching the silent rise and fall of his partner's chest.

The woman shook her head, light blonde hair moving with her movements. Standing up, she let her dark dress fall over her legs. "Soon." Running her silver pools over the case, she let her hand slide over the edges. She watched the case, the noticing the body start to flush.

The thief's pale fingers twitched, as the nails on the appendages grew longer, turning a shade lighter. His back arched, letting his stomach press against the glass. His mouth opened, as his canines elongated. A silent scream emerged from the thief, muffled by it's surroundings.

Out of his head, two curling horns pulled out of his skull, leaving blood dripping off his dark hair, and onto the bottom of the case. Two holes ripped in his jacket, as two large black wings errupted from his back, tearing the flesh Crimson liquid dripped off, as the appendages flexed, breaking the glass around him. Shards flew as the young man's shoes ripped, long, sharp talons extended and facing upwards. Out of his back, emerged a long, black tail, the end fleshing out into a spear. Blood dripped off the scales, as the tail swung, breaking whatever glass was left.

Jing's pools opened seconds after, the brown iris' fading into yellow, as the pupils turned to slits. Breathing heavily the man slumped forward, head hanging between his knees. "Kir?" His voice was soft and raspy.

The bird jumped a little, beating his wings to stay airborne. "Jing what happened and what's with the new additions?"

"Additions?" The yellow pools scanned the planes of his body, as Jing looked at his body. Sucking in a deep breath, he let it out slowly. "What the hell?" He asked, himself, watching his tail flick in and out of his vision.

The woman spoke for the other two, answering the question. "A wyvern. You sold your sold to Kouji…." She trailed off, backing up from her position next to the bird. Watching the man with her silver pools, she let her hands close into fists. Her dress twisted around her body, as her bare feet, padded the stone floor silently.

"Kouji?" Both bird and wyvern spoke at the same time, their hues resting on the freaked out woman. Jing stood, letting the glass shards fall of his body, as he stretched his body. Bones cracked, as he rolled his limbs. Lifting one of his taloned feet, he placed it on the floor, stepping out of the glass coffin.

"The keeper of death and souls." She whispered, closing her hues.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... The comments are nice to hear... Hope you like what I did to Jing... I had fun doing it... hehehehehe 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-** I own the characters that do not appear in the Jing series, and the plot... The rest are not mine.

**Warnings- **Same as before...

Uhm... Yeah... My computer crashed so updates will be whenever I can get to a computer... Lalalala... Sorry for the long gap between this one and the last one... Thanks for those of you who reviewed... And I guess there is nothing else to say, but enjoy!

Chapter 6

A black tail wrapped around the chair leg, as Jing nodded his head. Wings of the same color shifted behind him, as he slumped against one of the wooden chairs. His newly taloned feet scratched against the ground, as he sighed deeply. "You're telling me that I am stuck this way?" He placed his head in his open palms, as his yellow pools closed.

The woman sighed, looking at the city behind her. "As a wyvern you may be able to hide your appearance… But otherwise yes." She stood up, her blonde hair hiding her face, as she looked out the window. "You are bound to him now, the only way to break free would be death or to kill death itself." She whispered, closing her silver pools.

Kir jumped off of his friend's shoulder flapping his wings as he flew over to the woman. "Jing and I will do what we need to. Besides this Kouji character has that kid Leon."

The bandit looked up at that, the red head flashing through his mind for a moment. "Angela, is there any way to get inside the city undetected?" He asked, standing up. His talons shuffled against the ground, tail waving behind him slowly. He stepped forward, stopping at the window, his clawed hands grabbing the stone.

His yellow hues slid out of focus for just a moment, as Jing sighed once more. Something about knowing that the child he had saved was in danger hit him hard. His tail wrapped around his waist, wings curling to cover his body.

The blonde took in her guest's demeanor, nodding her head. Slinking away from the window she moved towards her room, feet padding softly against the stone. "I can only think of one way." She whispered, not wanting to disturb the other's musings.  
Both bird and thief turned watching her. "What?" Jing asked in disbelief, tilting his head to the side. Some strands of his black hair, fell into his face, but he paid no attention to it. Kir moved beside him, resting against a chair.

"A pendant infused with a part of the Keeper of life." Stepping into her room, she went to a jewelry box, lifting the item she needed. Her silver pools glanced at it for a long moment, before she closed them folding her hand over the silver chain. "Disguise yourself and this may work."

Moving Angela stopped in front of the thief, holding the glittering black pendant out for her guest. Her blonde hair brushed in front of her hues, as she opened her mouth to speak. "This will help you get past the guards."

Jing smiled, holding out his hand to grab it. His pools ran over the black jewel, curious. "Thank you." He said, taking the pendant, and fastening it around his neck. He turned his head to look at Kir, winking at the bird. "Time to go Kir."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon winced, clutching his side, one of his grey hues closing from view. After being forced back into the city, he had been thrown into a damp cell, waiting for the meeting with Kouji. Of course that didn't mean the guards couldn't have fun with their favorite traitor.

Blood trickled down his side, the wound that had been inflicted upon the flesh hurting him. "What do you want?" He whispered, hissing, as he bared his teeth. A furry red tail wrapped around one of his spread legs, fox ears of the same color moving atop his head. His true form had come out, forced to because of the magic in the building. His cold grey hues rested on the bare clawed feet of the guard before him. His body, shivering as a burst of cold air hit him.

"Master wants to see you." The guard sneered, letting one of his pale hands rest on the jail cell lock. Slowly he opened it, looking at the child behind his mask, a smirk resting on his face. He bent down armor clicking against itself. Slowly, he reached out wrapping his digits around Leon's arm. "Now."

The red-head felt himself jerk up, his padded feet stumbling as his legs threatened to give out. He wanted to hiss, but held it back, fearing he would receive more pain. Leon closed his pools, his tail falling limp bend him, dragging against the ground.  
Leon slowly followed the guard, ears pressing against his head. He said nothing, his mind wandering to what would happen. "Where are you taking me?" He dared to ask, waiting for the hit to come.

"No where." The guard spat, stopping at the door. He raised his head, the clanging together, as he knocked on the wood, waiting for the okay to go inside. When he heard the okay, he opened the door, grabbing Leon roughly. He pushed the child inside, slamming the item shut behind him.

Leon stumbled forward, barely catching himself. His talons dug into the carpet, as he straightened himself out. The red tail swayed behind him slowly, the ears lowering into his hair. "Bastard…" He mumbled, bringing a hand to his face, covering it from view.  
He knew he was in trouble. Meetings with Kouji never ended well, he knew from experience. His body shivered unconsciously, fearing the worst. Silence ran through the room and that scared the child the most.

The keeper stayed in the shadows, peering through the darkness. A collar jangled from around his neck, as he stepped into the lighting. "Leon, you have been a troubling child, but all is lost." He chuckled, shaking his head. Long silky strands of black poured over his shoulder, as he moved.

The red-head had no ideas on what the other was talking about or meant. His head move to the side slightly, the hand slipping from his face. "What are you talking about Kouji?" He whispered, his ears raising and twitching faintly.

Kouji stepped forward a paper appearing in his hand. "The man you were so desperately trying to save is mine now." His tongue slipped out of his mouth, running along his lower lip. Without thinking he threw the paper at the other, letting it hit the ground.  
He stepped forward, closing the gap between himself and the other. When the Keeper reached the child, he let his hand run over the red-head's pale face. "He'll make a lovely servant. They always come back to their master after all." He pressed his lips against Leon's, biting down, before he pulled away. Blood dripped, as he sucked the liquid up, swallowing it slowly.

Leon swallowed heavily, resisting the urge to bit the other. His grey hues closed, a deep sigh emerging from his throat. He didn't know what to think.

A feeling of dread filled up in him, his tail wrapping around his waist, twitching. "You… You're lying…" He hissed, not believing the other's words despite the evidence showing him otherwise.

Kouji stepped forward, wrapping his arm around the other. The nails resting on the other's cheek dug into the skin, as he dragged them downwards, ripping Leon's flesh. "Lying gains nothing… Not for me at least…" He stopped there, closing his pools. "The king of bandits has lost that which is more precious.: He said nothing else, bringing his lips to down on the other's.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... Don't know when the next update will be. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Jing or Kir... I do however own everything else.

**Warnings- **Some blood... Well a lot of blood, with some violence...

And I update once again. Sorry for the long wait, I ran into writers block... I finished a chapter though. Thank you for those of you who reviewed, I enjoyed reading what was said. Enough said though, here is the next chapter.

** Chapter 7**

Both bird and thief ran through the black streets of the bloody city, looking for the area were the Keeper lurked. It didn't take them long to find it. The building was a large black stone tower looming in the distance, curved at the top as it sprang out on the sides, lights filling up the windows. "Kir, I think we found it."

The bird flying next to him shook his head, flapping his wings against the wind. His expression was grim, as he watched the streets and the people that were awake, watching them. "The people are creeping me out Jing."

Jumping up the black haired thief landed on the roof of a building, stopping to look at the tower. "How do we get inside?" He scanned the area, his hues flashing yellow. He crossed his arms over his chest, the sharp nails digging into his jacket sleeves. The garments that the woman had given him, clung to his body black, like the sky above him.

He let a leg slip forward, as he titled his head back, watching the building. He shifted a pressure growing behind his back. The wings that had once been free, had molded into his skin, concealed in his flesh. The tail was hidden in the same fashion, though it was a painful process.

The thief closed his pools, keeping the additions hidden. A grin came to his face, as he looked up at his companion. "Well?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. A breeze came by, ruffling the dark hair.

Kir looked around the tower, trying to find something they could use. "I am not going to carry you." He was smart enough to recognize the look on the other's face. He shook his head to show he was serious about his declaration.

"We don't have a choice…" He trailed off, grabbing the other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon's hand went up before he could think about it. His red furred hands raked across the Keeper's flesh, as he stepped back breaking the kiss. "Don't touch me." He hissed lowly, baring his teeth. His tail swayed behind him slowly, his back hitting the wall, hues closing to slit. He was in trouble. Lashing out meant certain punishment. The fox let his hands press against the wall, nails digging into the plaster.

Kouji smirked, pushing some of his long black hair behind his back. Blood dripped off his cheek, hitting the black cloth on his shoulder, staining it. A low chuckle emerged from his throat, as he stepped forward, boots clicking against the stone floor. "Leon…" He shook his head, his gaze falling on the fox. "You should have known better." Stopping in front of his 'guest', the Keeper raised a hand, letting it fall onto the child's shoulder.

Squeezing, he let his nails dig into the other's flesh, breaking the skin. He pushed his body against the other's, before letting his head fall onto the furred shoulder.

Leon shivered, his tail wrapping around his privates, hiding them from view. A dull stinging made his fur stand on edge, his nails digging deeper into the wall, clenching slightly. His hues slipped out of view, a sigh emerging from his throat. "Do it Kouji. Don't delay the inevitable…" He trailed off, waiting for his punishment to be dealt.

"I was going to keep you alive, but you are ungrateful," the Keeper growled, tightening his grip on the other's arm. Moving away, he bent the bone backward, letting it snap under the pressure. His ears twitched, as he heard the hiss that emerged from the other.

He moved his other hand downward, letting his nails lengthen. Moving them, he raked them across Leon's stomach, blood erupting from the cuts. The crimson fluid dripped down his fingers as he raised them, ready to strike the other again.

A knock brought Kouji out of his beating. Growling, he threw the fox to the ground by his broken arm. Opening the door, he growled looking at the guard before him. "What?" He hissed.

Jumping at his master's voice, the guard trembled at the tone, backing away slightly. "Uhm… There… I-I-I-s a-a-a-n in-t-t-trud-d-der s-s-ir….' He stuttered, straightening himself out.

"Intruder?" The Keeper raised a brow, before turning around watching the crumpled figure. "I'll be there in a second." He waved the guard off, closing the door.

Stepping over to the fox, a smirk came to the Keeper's face. "Little Leon, it seems I can't kill you yet." His lip slipped forward, as he pouted, before kicking the other in the stomach. Hearing a crunch, he turned leaving the room satisfied.

The red ear's twitched when Leon heard the door closing, blood pouring out of his mouth. Groaning, the fox stayed still, pain clouding his vision. His body twitched weakly, as his grey hues starting to slip out of view, tongue slipping out of his muzzle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jing landed softly on the window to a bedroom. His brown hues scanned the area, the grip around Kir loosening. "Let's find him Kir." The wyvern whispered, jumping off the sill, his senses on full alert. He moved to the door, feet padding against the carpeted ground, softly.

Standing at the entrance, he felt a slight breeze from Kir's wings, as he listened. The sounds of armor creaking against itself alerted him of a guard passing by. Opening the door, the black haired thief jumped out, disabling the man with a single hit to the back of the head with his blade. Grabbing the armor, he quickly donned it, shoving the guard in the empty room.

"Jing, where am I supposed to fit?" The bird tilted his head to the side, landing on a metal shoulder. Shifting his body, he looked down the hallway, before letting his gaze land on the armored figure.

Shrugging the thief strode forward, the armor heavy on his body. He smelt the air, trying to find anything. The metallic scent of blood reached him, saliva filling his mouth, a shudder running through his body. '_Damn I need to control this…' _He told himself, stepping toward the room that held the scent. His hues flashed yellow for a moment, before reverting back to brown.

His back stung, his hidden wings threatening to break free from their confines. Through sheer will alone, the bandit opened the door, stepping inside. The intoxicating scent grew, the control getting harder to keep. Moving deeper into the room, Jing lifted the helmet off of his head, blood dripping down his forehead, as his curved horns emerged from his skull, the white standing out against the black.

Jing's flashing hues, settled on the crumpled figure, recognition hitting him hard. "Leon?" He whispered, moving over to the furry figure. He let his knees fall to the ground, his hand reaching out to inspect the wounds.

The fox opened a foggy grey hue, his breathing shallow, the scent of his own blood filling up his senses. "Jing… Not… Safe…" Unable to stay awake any longer, he passed out, hues rolling into the back of his head.

A low roar escaped the wyvern's throat, as anger filled his being. Jing stood up, shedding the armor, letting his dragon features emerge. Blood erupted from his back, as the wings burst out, ripping the flesh. Spreading they flapped faintly, the crimson liquid running down them. A tail emerged from his backside, the appendage swaying as the blood dripped down it as well. The boots that he was wearing tore, as his feet grew more dragon like, talons growing and resting against the stone floor. Brining his hands to his face, Jing flexed them, intending to do bodily harm.

Kir flapped his wings, flying around his friend's body. "Jing he's going to die. We have to go to the woman."

Enraged the bandit nodded, trying to clam himself down. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly, hands clenching and unclenching. As the rage disappeared, worry filled him. "Let's go, before he does die…" He whispered softly, picking the fox up gently. The other felt light in his arms, but he ignored that, moving to the window. Jumping out, he flapped his wings taking to the air, his prize the farthest thing on his mind.

* * *

A/N: Review please. The next update will hopefully be sooner then this one. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-**Don't own the characters that appear in the manga/anime, but I do own this plot and the characters that do not appear in the manga/anime...

So I am back after a really long break in updates for this. I am really sorry about that, but things happened and this was kind of pushed to the back. If all goes as I want it, this story will hopefully be finished before the new year. I want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter. I am thinking of two more chapters at most in this... And the last chapter will have smut... I have been putting it off for way to long. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

Not knowing where else to take the dying creature in his arms, the bandit king flew through the city as fast as his wings would carry them. Beside him he heard Kir keeping up, they both knew there wasn't much time. The blood leaked over his fingers, but he didn't focus on that. Panting heavily, he eventually reached the home of the healer who had helped him the last time. Landing in the field, he opened her door wide and placed Leon down on the table. "He needs help now." He heard himself growling, as his hues narrowed.

Angela jumped up from what she was doing, gasping softly at the body across her table. "What makes you think I can help Jing? He is almost dead, poor thing." She whispered, running a hand Leon's fur softly.

The wyvern didn't know what to say or do. He looked down, his tail falling limp against the ground as his wings followed suit. Never before had he cared enough about someone he had just met. At least enough to save them from such a fate when everything was going downhill. He shrugged, meeting her silver gaze. He was almost afraid of what this meant for him. "I just know that he needs to be helped."

A sigh escaped his lips, as he shifted his weight, trying to mask up the intense worry he felt. A clawed hand moved and ran through the strands of spiky black, as he sat down beside the kid and held his limp hand.

The woman wasn't sure what to make of this. Looking to one of the coffins that fitted her home, she nodded her head slowly. "Okay. I can try. I do have something that might help mend the wounds." She moved through her small home and shuffled through cabinets.

When she find the item in question, she stepped back. In her hands was a small bottle of a strange amber liquid. "This should help heal him. Place him in there." She pointed to the coffin that rested beside the one that Jing had placed in.

Carefully, the bandit picked Leon up and brought him where he was told and gently laid him down before stepping back. "What will that do?" He tilted his head to the side as his tail resumed its flicking.

"A way to heal him." Angela muttered, pouring some into the coffin, letting the boy's body float around it. She stepped back and corked up the bottle once more. "Now you can't help him anymore." She told him, pushing back a strand of blonde.

Nodding, he let his pools rest on prone body. An anger filled his veins as he growled the need to avenge the fox filling him. "I need to go. I'll be back." He said, turning around. He walked out of the home without and further explanations, knowing that none would be needed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouji was pissed, he had gone to see what the guard had needed only to find that there was nothing. The supposed intruder had been nothing, but a false alarm and he wanted nothing more then to finish off that stupid traitor. Moving through the hallways, those around him scattered able to see the anger that seemed to radiate off of him. No one wanted to be on his bad side at the moment, that certainly meant death.

When he finally reached the room that was supposed to be holding Leon, he opened the door and stepped inside looking around. He noticed the pool of blood on the floor, but he couldn't sense the other anywhere in the room. "Leon!" He called out, figuring that the man had found a way to hide his presence from him.

His lavender gaze, scanned over the room as he stepped deeper inside alert. He looked at everything around him, trying to find where one annoying little fox could have gone. "You couldn't have escaped with those injuries." He said, bending down to look under some nooks and crannies, but there was nothing. No sign of the creature at all.

His annoyance rose and so did his anger. Walking out, he grabbed one of the guards and told him to search the room for any sign of the creature, as he waited outside and cooled down. A grin slipped onto his features as his tail flicked behind him. "Could this be your work King of Bandits?" He asked to no one.

When the guard came out a few minutes later saying that the room was empty, the keeper did nothing more then laugh. It seemed that he had a little bandit to kill. Shaking his head, he cracked his bones and walked off, preparing for the confrontation that would eventually happen between the two of them. He was sure of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jing landed on the ledge of the building once again, he closed his hues and let his wyvern features sink back into his flesh. A growl escaped his lips as he looked at the room that had held his friend, feeling a renewed anger flowing through his veins. He jumped down on the carpet and padded over to the door, before stepping out. He blended in with the shadows, using his heightened senses to find the keeper he was looking for.

He passed hall after hall and it seemed that he wouldn't be meeting the other anytime soon, when he heard the voice of the creature. Without thinking, he ran into the room and growled at the man. "I'm going to kill you Kouji and then I will steal what is most precious to you."

He didn't bother to look at their surroundings much, but he did notice that they were in a large room, most likely held for meetings. The floor was a cold checkered tile beneath his feet and the walls were a cold uninviting white. The only thing that was separating the two of them was the large table and the chairs that lined the sides of the wood. The bandit stepped closer to the wood, placing his clawed hands on the table, as he sent a glare the other's way.

A laugh escaped the keeper as he shook his head, not believing a word that was being uttered. "Kill me? I don't think you have that right King of Bandits. I am going to be the one who does the killing around here." Reaching behind him, he pulled a giant double bladed scythe and held it before him. "Now get ready. Death is never a nice thing." He whispered, rushing forward.

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
